Stories From Before Recorded History
by thebronynovelist
Summary: The Cutie Mark Crusaders run into a cave to escape from the rain. As they go deeper, they find a new friend that has more than a few good stories to tell.
1. Chapter 1

Stories From Before Recorded History

Chapter 1

Meeting Red

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were out in the forest trying to find a good place to stay before the storm. They had been out trying to get there cutie marks in exploration maybe, but to no avail. The sky grew dark and it began to drizzle.

" Come on Crusaders. I see a large cave up ahead." Scootaloo said as she pointed to a wide open cave in the cliff side. They began to head towards the cave and when they got there it was very warm inside. It was warm, cozy, and inviting.  
>They walked in and sat down in the dry warmth. But Applebloom noticed something off in the distance. It was much farther back in the cave. So Sweetie Belle used a spell that she new for when she was scared that made her horn like a candle. She lit the way to the strange thing and the others followed. As they walked down the large corridor, the warmth grew greater. When they eventually reached the source, they were shocked to see a large and gold colored dragon which was reading a book that was levitating in front of its face. They looked in its den to see large bookcases carved into the stone. There was also tables and furniture, all made of either stone or wood. They still stood there dumbstruck, it was larger than the dragon that Rainbow Dash had described from there adventure to the top of the mountain. As they stood there and stared at the large crimson and gold beast, it smiled. The crusaders began to back up.<p>

" Why, you three are so loud. You could raise the dead." It turned its head and they saw its humongous emerald eyes. They were so frightened that they almost all three blacked out. Sweetie Belle tripped when she tried to back up. But she didn't hit the ground. She was glowing. They looked to see If the Dragon was still there and he was, but two large horns were glowing on his head. Was he using Magic? But only unicorns could use magic, Right? Sweetie Belle was put back on her feet and then the glowing stopped. And so did the Dragons horns.

" So, What brings you three here, to an old dragon's cave?" He asked as he closed the book he was reading.

"Well, you see sir. Umm, it was raining all hard like outside, and we kinda needed a place to get all comfy and warm. Least till the rain stopped." Applebloom said this in a meek voice, which made the dragon laugh.

" You don't have to call me sir. You can call me by my real name, Amháinársa, or just call me Red like my friends used to."

"Used to? What happened to them?" Scootaloo asked in a little more intrigue.

" They died, in fact I think the last on like me died about 12,000 years ago."

" What? That has to make you older than Princess Celestia."

"It does. In fact I remember when Celestia took power. Yes I have been alive since before her rule, even before discords rule, and even before equestria was founded."

This Nearly knocked the fillies of there hooves." But wait, How old are ya?" Applebloom asked after coming to the realization that he had to be much older than that.

" Hmm, yesterday was my birthday. Ah yes, that makes me 54,675 years old… plus one day I guess."

"Whoa, ya'll are old. I mean, oh wait, sorry."

" HAHAHAHA, do not apologize child. It is the truth after all. But I have many more years ahead of me. At least 200,000 more." There was no way that this could be possible. But, There was no lie in his large Emerald eyes. He was Telling the truth.

"So how were things ruled before then?" they all asked simultaneously.

" Well, that does set up for a good story."

* * *

><p>I had this idea for a book. so I thought I would ponify it then see how everyone reacted. if it did good I would finish it. then maybe deponifiy it and sell it as a short story book.<p>

*** I own nothing, all characters belong to their respected owners.***

Tell me what you all think and I will finish it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

THE WAY THINGS USED TO BE

This is mostly all one quote by Red. If things are in italics, that means a member of the CMC is speaking. It will be that was through the book. Chapters that are basically one large quote will start with ***. OK lets do this.

Well girls, back before Celestia and Discord battled for the rule of Equestria. Back before there even was an Equestria. There was Antús õlt. Literally translated it means "The Beginning." And that is what it was. When me and the other four Dhiaga cúig came to this land. We had no idea of how to rule here. So we decided to Divide the land evenly amongst the five of us. We split the north, south, east, west, and middle evenly and changed our names to fit the lands we ruled. All but I forgot my true name,

ó Thuaidh controlled the north. he created all of pony kind after the great dragon war. _" But what was the great dragon war?" _Scootaloo asked as she sat and nibbled on some plant life that she had found growing in the cave.

In due time my little pony.

Then there was Dheas. The lord of the southlands. He created the seasons, so he wouldn't be cold all the time and the plants I put there would grow.

Then there was Thoir, he ruled the east and he also created The cycle of life. So it would continue after we died.

Siar controlled the west, He Created death, so as to control the population.

Finally there was I, Lár Talamh. I was the ruler of the center world. I created all of nature. The sky, the dirt, plants, nonspeaking animals, mountains, water, and anything else in nature you can think of. I also created magic that unicorns could harness but that was much later in my life. It came from the craft of my magic. Things went on with our creations and everything seemed to live in perfect harmony. Then Thoir became greedy of the lands we had, he saw in his eyes that he was the rightful ruler of all the lands. so he created more, smaller dragons and he plotted to take some of the land. This didn't please the rest of us. And when we had our monthly meeting in the hall of the dragons. We told him that if he did not cease his acts, then he would need to answer for his Evil.

End of quote

" Hey, I think it's dark out there. We probally need to head n' home, my big sis will be a might sore if I show up late fir Dinner. Sorry Red." Applebloom had quickly taken a liking to the Dragon and so did the other crusaders. As they walked out they waved good bye and Red gave them a fond farewell too. It was almost completely dark when they left.

They ran into Ponyville, shouting and screaming. There big sisters and their friends were all already out in the town square. They rushed to the crusaders to see where they had been and what they were yelling about.

" Sweetie Belle, my dear sister." Rarity exclaimed while giving her a huge hug." oh where were you? I was so worried."

" We met a dragon in the Everfree forest." Sweetie Exclaimed in extreme delight.

" YOU WHAT?"

" Ya, and he was awfully nice to us and told us stories of the land before Equestria."

" Why would you even go near a dra-. He talked about what!" Twilight asked in extreme interest.

" He talked about the creation of the world. And how he and his friends made everything. EVEN MAGIC THAT UNICORNS CAN USE." The girls were all completely fond of there finding. Though Twilight was overly concerned.

" Spike, send a letter to the Princess. Tell her that we have just heard."

"On it."

It wasn't even ten minutes before Celestia got there. One thing that really got them off guard was the fact that she wasn't in her carriage. She was flying on her own. She rarely did this, except in times of great concern.

"Twilight Sparkle, I came as soon as I got your message. Who found this dragon."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders all raised their hooves in the air.

" Take me to him, now please." She had a hint of extreme need. Like this was something she had waited for for a long time. The crusaders led her to the cave, and they all went in.

Rainbow Dash turned to Pinkie Pie." I am sure this is just an overly exagerated regular dragon that is lying through his teeth." Rainbow Dash immediately took back these words when they were in the dragon's den. I was MASSIVE. The biggest she had ever seen.

"RREEEEDDDDDDD. WE'RE BACK RREEDDDDD."

" Hello girls. Come into the library. I will met you there."

they followed the sound of the voice until they reached a huge hall that stretched off for about 100 yards. then there was a pit at least a mile down. all filled with books and scrolls and ancient parchments. Then Red crawled out of the pit. He was a sight to see, he almost radiated magnificence." Hello Princess."

" Hello… Teacher."

* * *

><p>dun dun DUUUUNNNN. that seems good enough to me. I seek reviews and love 'em all. please do so if you can and I look forward to reading them.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An Old Friend

Celestia and Red both sat in the library and talked about their lives after Red left Celestia. The other ponies and spike simply sat in the corner of the library, except Twilight. She was going mad at the amount of books that were in the library. She was loosing control at the mercy of the scrolls, parchments, books, and pretty much anything else that had to do with words. She called out in sheer joy," These books are phenomenal. The knowledge that is on these pages."

To which Red replied," Take what you want, I have read them all and can recite them word for word." She squealed in excitement and took scroll after scroll and book after book, sliding them into her saddle bag. She was going through when she found a large scroll, wedged between two cases. She used her magic to pull it out and she noticed that it was covered in cobwebs. She blew it off and the dust and decay filled the area behind it. She slowly opened the scroll, in fear that it would fall apart as soon as she did. When she opened the scroll she read," the 3rd century, age of darkness.

The East has gone silent. We fear the king of the eastern plains is going to attempt to take our lands. We do not know what led to this. They are preparing for a battle that may tear this world apart. I am against this act of death, but I can not change the others minds. I have decided to hide from this battle for as long as I can. Being the oldest and the wisest of the group, I hope they will see my reasoning, but this is unlikely. I have seen what the others have made to aid them in this war. Beings called ponies, Dogs, and dragons. If this can't kill us, I do not know what will. There is also a growing fear of a threat from the stars, a being called the Sha-." She was cut off by Red, who tore the scroll out of her hoof with his magic." One shouldn't go snooping around into peoples personal things." He said with a snarl. She put her head down and backed up until she hit the bookcase. Red seemed to snap out of what he was doing and he said," I am sorry, little pony. Here," he grabbed a book off of his farthest shelf," this book is about the first unicorns. I have a feeling that you will enjoy it." She smiled and thanked him meekly. She avoided his apologetic eyes and shuffled around him. He looked away from her and he walked to the end of his library. He walked back into the main hall, were Twilight had gone. She was standing off in the corner with her friends, Celestia was with them aswel. He asked for a last private word with Celestia. She slowly walked over to him. He bent his neck so he was a far down as he could get. then he whispered in her ear," may I leave this place. This is your land now, and I ask your permission." She was very shocked at this. Red was so large, he could have gone out whenever he wanted to. When she had taken power and visited him for the last time that 1000 years ago, he had taken no acknowledgement. This was a very big deal to her. Her teacher asking her permission to do something. She turned and faced his head.

" yes."

" Thank you."

He began to slowly walk towards the entrance to the cave. As the light to the outside had grown brighter, he began to tear up. He had not seen the outdoors in over a millennium. As he finally reached the entrance, he took a deep breathe and exhaled. This sent a large pillar of smoke swirling out of the cave. He ducked his head down beneath the last lip of the cave and he went out. As he stepped into the moonlight, he took another deep breathe. Tasting the warm summer night air again felt almost, right. The other ponies were out behind him as he opened his wings. He stretched them as far as they could. They each were about the length of a regular dragon. He put his wings down and he decided to walk. He walked in the direction of the mountain in which Fluttershy had used the look on the dragon. He opened his wings again and this time he pushed them down with as much strength as he could muster. The initial force of the wind was enough to uproot trees, it blew out a few windows all the way off to Ponyville. After they all recovered form the thunderous boom that had followed the wing blast. Rainbow Dash decided to shoot off after the dragon to see where he went. She couldn't believe what was happening, she was actually struggling to keep up. After she had reached the place where the dragon had gone, he was moving to the top of the mountain. When he had reached the top, he opened his wings in a slight v shape. Then he looked up to the sky and he roared. It was the loudest thing that had ever happened to Rainbow Dash. The deafening cry of strength was enough stop her wings from moving. Then he stopped and he did it again. This time it was louder. It actually shook Rainbow till she was on her knees, and rockslides were occurring on the mountain side. Then he stopped and did it again. This time there were bits of the mountain collapsing. The ground shook as violent as if it was trying to kick her off the edge. He was roaring so loud, he unintentionally released the fire from within him. It lit the night brighter than the day, it sent heat off in all directions for what seemed to be miles. Rainbow was unfortunately looking at the amazing spectacle, and she was blinded for a brief second. She was also sweating from the burst of heat. When she could see again, he was still in the pose that he had been when he roared. But he was looking into a coming storm of in the north. It seemed to be moving but stopped at his cry, but then it moved towards the mountain. That was no storm, it had a purpose. Rainbow looked off to the dragon again to find that he was no longer on his perch. Where could he be. Then she heard his voice behind her," little pony, are you alright?" She was so frightened by this that she screamed a shrill scream that worried the dragon.

" My dear, I wish to not hurt you. I wish to protect you, and all of pony kind." Never believe for a second that I would ever harm you." The voice was soft and warm, like a fathers. She slowly opened first one eye, then the other. He had not moved. She was not in his mouth being devoured. But he was smiling. A sweet and gentle smile that one will trust.

* * *

><p>WOW, cant believe I did this in one day. Hmmm this should motivate me to write more. And for all of you who read my other stories. I will get to those soon. I just see so much freedom in writing this story that I feel like I can come here and write if I am getting bad on all others. But thanks for reading and lookout for next chapter.<p> 


End file.
